Twisted Minds of America
by Jack Dennim
Summary: This is the story of a world where even the sick minded can become famous in one way or another....So they say the mind bends and twists in order to deal with the horrors of life.....sometimes the minds bends so much in snaps in two


Beginning of an Obsession…

"Oh the destruction, the complete and utter DESTRUCTION!! It is truly marvelous of how easy all of this has become!" shouted the crazed clown as he stood on the rubble that is now New York City." At first it seemed so confusing, so unnecessary, so inhumane…but now I see, it truly does help to get rid of all the anger, hahahaha!!" "Slicing, and shooting, just completely slaughtering so many, in one very tiny contest." the insane clown rambled on, never seeming to end. "So many poor souls just waiting to suffer at my hands, so many already have, haha, however, I do not think any of them were having as much as I was hahaha!" every word the man said seemed to boost his own ego to such high extremes. The psycho stopped soon though after hearing the owner of the contest blimp passing by with a message reading, "The next of many battlegrounds would be in a small town called, Lebanon."  
This place was the home of the killer, all of the adults resented him for his heinous acts, however many of the younger generation have come to idolize him. See, back in this town, in the younger years of this clowns life he was a pretty decent kid never broke the law, never got into trouble at school, anything that was bad he would stay away from. Until, this one day sum older kids started picking on him, he didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of, fight back. Little did he know the passion in his heart he had for just punching someone, maybe it was all those years of holding in the anger that felt so good to just let go free, or maybe there were a few deep dark secrets the kid had. Either way, in this case he couldn't help it, they wouldn't leave him alone, he only took one swing anyway….how was he supposed to know the bully would fall down and crack his skull that easily. I mean, it's not like the clown kid knew just how hard a person would have to smack the ground to die.  
Anyway, the town sent the clown boy to a mental facility, asylum if you will, he was to be locked up till he learned to coop with the outside life and not hurt another soul. Many years had passed, twelve to be exact, but finally the time came and all the doctors thought he had gotten better, he was quite possibly one of the nicest gentlemen they had ever met, at least that was their analysis of him. Once the man left the insane asylum he got a job working as a pyrotechnic on film sets, since while he was in the asylum the only smell that came through from the outside was fire he had found an obsession with it. Well one day after he got done working on set for a really great movie, lots of explosions, a lot of death, his view for a great film, a man approached him and told him about a tournament. A tournament of different sorts, and the prize was that the winner would get anything he wished for. This man was bald, with one side of his face being partially burnt, he dressed as if he were a hobo, with cut up jeans, torn over coat, a dirty t-shirt and scuffed brown dress shoes, his eyes seemed to be of different shades one being a darkish blue and the other was a solid black. This "hobo" had Nick's, the insane clown, mind almost made-up until Nick's cell phone rang, by the time he had gotten off he had thought about the offer…Nick told the man that he would have to think about it and told the man to come back the nest day.  
That night Nick's older brother, Justin, and two of his best friends came over and hung out. They talked, played games, watched a movie, and looked up disgusting things on the internet just as they used to do when they were younger. Justin, Thomas and Brandon, the two best friends, had always been Nick's friends even during his trials and the years of being in a nut house. Soon after getting done on the computer, Thomas went to the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge out of the corner of his eye he saw Nick walk into one of the back rooms he never used. Thomas, never letting the beer go, closed the refrigerator and slowly followed Nick; through a crack in the door he saw just a few bright flashes of what looked to be fire. His curious side got the best of him and Thomas cracked open the door a little more; he heard a strange, deep voice talking to Nick. See in the asylum there was this old man that had mystical powers of which he used on Nick. He used them to give Nick his every dream and any fantasy of killing, in sense, Nick could do. Well, the old man told Nick just before he left that he could call on him anytime just perform the appropriate sessions.  
Thomas, tripped while trying listen in even more, the old man left in flash once this happened. After Thomas and Nick talked Nick explained the situation to his brother and Brandon. None of them were in true understanding of it all, and none of them really approved of it, but they just told Nick to do whatever he felt was good with him. Nick really wanted to wipe his slate clean and never have any of this happen, everyday he regretted being in the asylum cause of all the people he let down and made mad at him. So the next day at the film set the same strange man arrived, he offered the deal to Nick one last time. Right as Nick was about to answer Justin, Brandon, and Thomas showed to up also sign up for the contest. Thinking how fun this contest would be with his friends in it Nick, smilingly, said yes, while also hoping that some day everyone would forgive him. The dirty man did not enjoy the fact of the other people joining up, but at the same time had his own thoughts of how this would work……


End file.
